1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device suitable for a display device, an electronic apparatus, and a method for driving the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices and organic electroluminescence display devices, have been installed in portable apparatuses, such as cellular phones.
Recently, services for distributing images and animation content using cellular phones as terminals have been introduced. Thus, display devices for cellular phones have been required to have a multiple gray-level display function, high definition, and excellent visibility, as well as low power consumption and long operating time.